Are They Lovers?
by Kokoro-chin
Summary: Sequel to 'Crush'. No one knows about Satoshi and Daisuke's relationship until one day a secret innocent kiss at school exposed them and turned their lives upside down. But who did it and why? What will happen to both of them now? [Shounenai, SatoDai]
1. Chapter 1: Love Love Pancakes! ♥

**Are They Lovers? by Kokoro-chin **

**Warning:** Shounen-ai. Daisuke x Satoshi pairing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D.N.Angel no matter how much I wanted to gobble up Dai-chan and Sa-chan! :P

**Author's rants:** Here is it! A sequel to my first D.N.Angel fic, Crush! Yay! This fic, 'Are They Lovers?' was written after a lot of reviewers for 'Crush' actually requested me to write a sequel to it. Though I don't know if this was counted as one since this fic was focused on 3 years after 'Crush'. So basically it's an AU fic. I hope you guys weren't disappointed though. :) Well, before I start to ramble more on useless crap, let's go on to the fic! Like usual, if there's any grammar mistakes, please forgive me! Please R&R! Pretty please? I know, I'm shameless... :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One; Love Love Pancakes! **♥

"Hurry up Dai-chan! You'll be late for class on your first day of school if you don't wake up by now!" shouted Satoshi from downstairs while holding a frying pan in his hand. A soft muffled reply was heard from above and a few seconds later, an auburn hair boy walked out of the bedroom in a groggy state. Daisuke Niwa stifled a big yawn as he strutted towards the bathroom at the end of the hallway. The blue hair boy watched as the boy almost knocked over an expensive porcelain vase during his sleepwalking journey to the bathroom. Satoshi sighed, turned around and made his way back into the enormous kitchen to make breakfast for him and Daisuke.

It had been four years since Daisuke and Satoshi had begun to go out with each other. They had been dating each other since age fourteen and now after four years, their relationship was still growing strong. Maybe it was because it was real love or maybe it was merely because of fate that both of them ended up together. Even though there were some quarrels in the time of their relationship, somehow they managed to solve things and make up. Hiwatari Satoshi, a young detective working for the police was still every girl's dream boy. Given the title 'High school Heartthrob', this rich handsome boy was born with a cool personality and smart brain. Daisuke Niwa on the other hand, was still cute and a little slow in getting things the right way. Daisuke, unlike Satoshi was always friendly and liked to help out his friends if he could. Being opposite to each other was somehow like filling in for each other's holes and weaknesses. After all, like most people say, opposites attract. Though both of them had been going out for such a long time, their relationship was still unknown to everyone. Not even a single person knew about them, except of course their cat, Miko, who lives with them in their own personal condominium. Miko was a white cat that Satoshi gave to Daisuke on their third year anniversary as a present and Daisuke loved the cat to pieces. The trio had been living together for a year now since Daisuke's grandfather had passed away one year ago and his parents had migrated to Hong Kong due to his father's job shift. After begging his mother and father to let him stay in Japan until he graduated high school, Daisuke's parents reluctantly agreed. Since then, Daisuke had moved with his boyfriend Satoshi into their new home and they had been living in their own little happy world for a year now.

"What's for breakfast?" asked the auburn haired boy to his lover as soon as he was in the kitchen, sniffing at the sweet aroma of pancakes. Satoshi turned away from the stove and planted a swift but soft kiss on Daisuke's lips. The auburn hair grinned and hugged the blue haired boy's waist. "Hmm...pancakes! Love 'em!"

Satoshi smiled and wriggled his way out of Daisuke's embrace to retrieve an empty plate from inside the cabinet. "Sit down, koi. Breakfast will be ready in a few seconds..."

Being the obedient lover that he was, Daisuke snatched the newspaper from the coffee table and settled himself down at the dining table. Reading the newspaper that was in his hand, Daisuke read out the contents to Satoshi while the blue haired boy poured milk onto the stack of pancakes that was now served on the white plate. After that, he poured a glass of orange juice for both of them. Daisuke looked up from the paper and grinned. Throwing the paper aside, the auburn haired boy tried to get his hand on his delicious breakfast but was stopped by Satoshi.

"Go and get your hands washed first," instructed the blue haired boy sternly as he slapped Daisuke's hand away from the pancakes. Daisuke gave him the puppy face look but Satoshi knew better than to let his guard down. Knowing that he'd have to get his hands clean before he could eat the pancakes, Daisuke pouted and went towards the sink. Morning went on as usual with the cheerful chatter by Daisuke and the ice prince, Satoshi giving the auburn haired boy a smile once in a while.

"Do I need to do the dishes?" asked Daisuke after the hearty breakfast to the blue hair detective. Satoshi looked at his lover and smirked. Daisuke grinned and rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"Nope. You'll be helpful enough if you just leave the dirty dishes alone. We wouldn't want you breaking all the plates and cups again like last time, would we?" teased the taller boy as Daisuke felt the heat rushing up to his face. He pouted and Satoshi laughed. No, he didn't want to be reminded of that situation again. Broken pieces of plates and cups scattered everywhere on the kitchen floor, Satoshi marching into the kitchen, shouting at him and whacking him by the head. Soap bubbles flying in the air and water flowing out of the sink onto the floor. The sink pipe was broken when the auburn haired boy tried to balance himself after tripping over a piece of soap by holding onto it. That resulted in the water sprinkling onto the whole kitchen getting everything wet. The kitchen was a mess and it took both boys almost an hour to get it cleaned, sneezing all the way due to the cold water. Since that day onwards, Satoshi had never allowed Daisuke to do the kitchen chores anymore.

"Ceh. Sa-chan meanie," pouted the auburn hair, crossing his arms against his chest. The young detective smirked, gathered all the empty plates and walked over to the kitchen sink to give them a bath.

"Go on, koi. Get ready for class or both of us will be late," urge Satoshi gently as Daisuke tip-toed over and planted a kiss on his neck. The auburn haired boy smiled and disappeared upstairs to get his bag. Satoshi sighed softly and a flash of sadness passed through his face, but it was just a split second before it remained expressionless again. After drying his hands with a kitchen towel, the young detective walked towards the door and put on his footwear, waiting for Daisuke to come down with their school bags. A minute later, Daisuke came running down the stairs with both bags in his hand and a smile on his flushed face.

"Let's go Sa-chan!" The excited voice and the sweet smile of the smaller boy made Satoshi forgot about everything and he found himself falling in love all over again with the auburn hair. Together, both boys walked towards their school, escorted by the fresh morning breeze with the smell of sakura flowers in the air. It felt like heaven and spring at the same time. Daisuke stared in awe at the blooming sakura flowers before his eyes and Satoshi smiled at his child-like behavior. Then the auburn haired boy turned to the blue eye genius and grinned.

"It's spring time, Sa-chan! Spring has come!"


	2. Chapter 2: 100 Percent Jealousy?

**Are They Lovers? by Kokoro-chin**

**Warning:** Shounen-ai. If you don't know what it means, don't read.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D.N.Angel. I wish I did though.

**Author's rants:** Thank you **Melie**, **Morikami**, **Kloudy Reignfall**, **Abby-WCD** and **irishKaoru** for reviewing!! I'm sorry for the last update!! Gomen... T.T And I'd like to say a big THANK YOU to Kloudy Reignfall for beta-reading the fic for me! Thank you!! Thank you minna-san! I'm so happy! As I've promised, here's the next chapter! There won't be an update soon because Kloudy has gone for a 2 week vacation so there won't be anyone beta reading the fic for me. Anyway,happy holidays minna! Please R&R!!

* * *

**Chapter Two; 100 Jealousy?**

The morning atmosphere of noisy students laughing and greeting each other filled the entrance of the high school. Daisuke and Satoshi were walking separately from each other. Even though it was painful for both of them not to be able to be so close during school hours it couldn't be helped that they had to keep it a secret from others that they were lovers. Daisuke stole a quick glance at the blue-haired boy who was walking coolly towards the school gate a few meters in front of him and sighed. As if sensing that the auburn hair was looking at him, Satoshi turned his head around and searched for the shorter boy. His gaze fell onto Daisuke few moments later and he caught his eyes, giving him a warm smile. That seems to lift up the auburn haired boy's spirit and his usual cheerful face returned. Satoshi smirked and continued his way towards the school building, all the way receiving shy greetings from his fan girls with Daisuke tagging along a few meters behind him.

"Ohaiyo Niwa-kun!" came a loud greeting from behind him, followed by a hard slap on his right shoulder. The auburn hair gave up a small yelp, stumbled over and fell butt first to the floor. Placing a hand against his chest, he slowly turned around to find the Harada twins and Saehara, his classmates, grinning down at him. "Ah, gomen gomen Niwa-kun. Daijoubu ka?"

Daisuke managed to give them a weak smile and nod. Risa Harada, the younger among the twins, gave him her hand to help him up. Mumbling his thanks, Daisuke stood up and started to pick up his stuff that had fallen out from bag on floor with the help of Riku, the older twin.

"Ne Niwa-kun... have you seen the notice board?" asked Risa, smiling sweetly at him. Daisuke shook his head.

"We haven't either. Let's go see it together. I hope we'll be in the same class this year too!" quipped the more sporty gal, Riku. Daisuke nodded his head again.

"Ikou ikou!" lead Saehara, the school's newspaper club vice president. Saehara, interested in reporting since he was small, had finally joined the newspaper club when he entered high school and last year he had been promoted to be the club's vice president. No doubt about it that this year he'd be the club's president. "Wow, there are so many people here!" Indeed, the notice board was crowded with students trying to take a look at which class they'd be in this year. Daisuke looked around the crowd in search if the blue eyed genius but couldn't find him. He sighed to himself, wondering where his lover could be. The auburn hair was brought back to reality when one of the twins squealed in delight. The next thing he knew, Risa Harada was hugging him and jumping up and down with joy. The older twin was smiling at her twin's antics and Saehara was nowhere to be seen, probably walking around to cover for his club's new headline. Finally after a few moments, the pretty girl stopped jumping, her face flushed with embarrassment.

"Gomen nasai Niwa-kun!" apologize the twin with long hair, her face getting redder and redder by the second. Daisuke smiled softly at her, saying that there was no need to apologize and it was all right. Risa's eyes immediately lit up with excitement as Daisuke voiced out those words. The older twin, who was watching by the sideline, hugged her sister and both of them burst out laughing, leaving the clueless auburn hair wondering what had happened.

"Yokatta ne Niwa-kun! We're in the same class this year too!"

"Yeah. Lucky," replied the auburn hair._ I wonder if Sa-chan's in the same class with me. _With that thought in his mind, the ruby-eyed boy squeezed his way into the crowd to check for the name, Hiwatari Satoshi. Finally after searching for a while, his eyes landed on his lover's name. Class 3-A - Hiwatari Satoshi. Despair fell upon him. No, this is wrong. There was no way Satoshi was not in the same class as him. Making his way out of the crowd blindly, the auburn haired boy walked away from the notice board. He didn't hear the twins calling him. He didn't hear Saehara shouting for his name. All he knew is that he had to get out of there and find Satoshi. Holding back his sadness, the ruby-eyed boy made his way towards Satoshi's new class, 3-A.

After climbing a few stairs and going through a few corridors, the auburn hair finally reached his lover's class. Peeking into the class, Daisuke saw the blue haired boy sitting at his new seat by the back row with an uneasy look on his usually calm face. A few crazy fan girls were beside him, asking him about his welfare with hearts in their eyes. A few were squealing about how lucky they were to be able to be in the same class with the blue-eyed genius. The chattering continued as Satoshi sat there, unable to escape from his die-hard fan girls. The blue haired boy almost gagged when one of the fan girls started hugging him, resulting in all the girls trying to hug him as well. Some tried to kiss him and caress him. Satoshi was suffocating. The auburn hair boy looked on with jealousy mixed anger in his eyes.

"Hiwatari Satoshi."

The squealing and chattering stopped. Everyone turned their attention to a certain auburn haired boy who was standing a few meters away from them. A weird kind of frightening aura was coming out of the usually cheerful boy and everyone backed away. Satoshi was trying his best to pull away from one of the girls' deadly grasp while replying, "Hait" to whoever was calling his name.

"Hiwatari Satoshi." Came the cold voice again. So cold that it could freeze Hell just in a mere second. He finally turned his head to catch a glimpse of the addresser when he succeeded in freeing himself from all of his fan girls. What greeted him surprised him. There, standing a few meters away from him, was his auburn haired lover. Daisuke Niwa was glaring at him as if wanting to eat him. The volume inside the class was starting to grow louder and louder as both boys stood there not moving and not speaking, the fiery one glaring at the ice prince, melting him down to his core.

Satoshi smiled nervously.


	3. Chapter 3: 1 2 3 Kissu! ♥

**Are They Lovers? by Kokoro-chin**

**Warning:** Shounen-ai. If you don't know what it means, **don't** read.

**Disclaimer:** Yada yada yada... Okie, D.N.Angel no belongy to moi.

**Author's rants:** A short chapter this time. Gomen gomen! T.T -docks flying sharp objects- I'll make it up to you readers in my next chapter! A big hug and smooches to my reviwers! Thank you thank you! Thank you Melie, Kloudy, Chiba Lae, Miyazaki Itou-chan and oceanbunny for reviewing!! -bows- Satoshi _actually_ sounded a bit like a sick lover in here but believe me, he's _not_. XD Aww...it's so cute to see them like this! By the way, this chapter has not been beta-ed so consider it as your warning. I just can't wait till Kloudy comes back and beta it for me! T-T Sorry Kloudy...I can't help myself....hehehe....enough rambling. Now, let's roll on to the story shall we? Please R&R!! :D**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three; 1 2 3...Kissu! **♥

"How many times do I have to tell you? Those girls are crazy!" shouted a certain blue hair boy to an auburn hair boy behind the gym. Daisuke glared at his lover for a while before his expression softened and he sighed. This is too much for him. He doesn't want to have a stupid quarrel over something so trivial on his first day of school. Slowly, tears started to form in the corner of his ruby eyes, blurring his vision. The blue eye chief police officer snorted and he too, calmed down upon seeing his lover's state. Knowing that Daisuke is weak in dealing with his emotion, the blue hair boy stepped closer to his shorter lover and hugged him. A while later, the ruby eye boy started sobbing and Satoshi hushed him.

"Shh koi...it's all right. We're gonna be okay. I'm not angry," whispered Satoshi to the auburn hair boy's ear with a gentle voice. The coaxing seems to have taken effect for a minute later, the sobbing had actuallyquiet down. Satoshi smiled. Daisuke looked up from the blue hair boy's chest and saw his lover smiling down at him. Wiping away tears that were still in his eyes, the auburn hair smiled happily at his lover.

"Gomen ne Sa-chan...I guess I overreacted a little," started the auburn hair boy slowly. His face started to heat up upon remembering the incident that took place earlier in the classroom. Satoshi shook his head slowly.

"Ie. It's my fault too for not pushing away those girls earlier. I thought that if I don't give them any reaction, they'll eventually give up and go away. I never thought that they'll be so..."

"Wild?" interjected the auburn hair boy. Satoshi chuckled.

"Yes. Wild. That'll suit them," pointed out the blue eye genius. Daisuke smiled but his smile immediately disappeared. Satoshi looked at him with a big question mark on his face.

"What's wrong Dai-chan?"

"I hate it."

"Huh?"

"I hate those girls. Why must they like you so much? Why must you be so popular? It's all Sa-chan's fault! I hate you!" pouted Daisuke, kicking away a pebble that was on the ground with anger. Daisuke watched his lover's action and smirked. He looked so cute when he's angry over something - namely jealousy. The auburn hair was about to kick away another stone when Satoshi pulled him over. Losing his balance, the ruby eye boy lost his balance and fell into his lover's catching arms.

"Do you really hate me?" questioned the chief police officer to his smaller lover in a low husky voice. Satoshi hugged the auburn hair boy tightly as he nibbled on his earlobe teasingly. Daisuke blushed furiously.

"What kind of question is that?"shoot back the ruby eye boy softly, avoiding his lover's attentive gaze.

"Do you hate me Daisuke?" the blue hair boy asked again, a bit pleading this time. The auburn hair winced a little and shook his head slowly. Satoshi smiled in his lover's sweet-smelling auburn hair. "I love you Dai-chan. Do you love me?"

The auburn hair did not answer the question; instead he leaned over and kissed the blue eye genius fully on the lips. Finally, after kissing for a few seconds, they broke apart. Satoshi smirked and licked his lips while Daisuke turned into a tomato. They stood there embracing each other for a while before Daisuke shrieked.

"Our lessons!" panicked the auburn hair boy. "If we don't go now the teacher will get mad at us Sa-chan!"

Satoshi slapped his forehead, mentally kicking himself. How could he forget such important things? It's their first day at school as third year students and yet he's late for his class! Seriously, Daisuke can make him forget about everything. It proves how much he loved him.

"Ikou yo Sa-chan! We're late!" urged the auburn hair boy while pulling on his hand, making him walk faster. Satoshi smiled as he let himself being led towards their classrooms by his lover.

Today is a good day and tomorrow will surely be a better one with Daisuke by his side. Little do they know, after they left the ground at the back of the gym, a shadow appeared from behind the gym building. Smiling cheekily, the person pats his camera and said,

"HiwaDai checki!"

* * *

Translations: 

1) Koi - Love  
2) Gomen ne - I'm sorry  
3) Ie - No  
4) Ikou yo - Let's go  
5) Checki - Check


	4. Chapter 4: Big news! It's a scandal!

**Are They Lovers? by Kokoro-chin**

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai. In other words, boy's love. Plus OCC-ness. Muahahahaha!

**Disclaimer:** D.N.Angel.Does.Not.Belong.To.Kokoro-chin.There.Satisfied?

**Author's rants: **First off, sorry for the slow update....I've been really busy lately. Gomen nasai! T.T Well, I've received a complaint (sorta) from someone saying that I didn't keep Satoshi and Daisuke in character at all. So from now on (I know I should've done it sooner), this will be a warning to all readers -OCC-ness ahead! Okay, now I've done that part, I'd like to say a BIG thank you to everyone who had reviewed! Thank you Chiba Lae, Melie, Miyazaki Itou-chan, Anukis-san, Kloudy Reignfall and Megnut! Please take note that this chapter have not been BETA-ed. Please R&R!! :D

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four; Big news! It's a scandal?!**

"Big news big news!" shouted a boy on top of his lungs as he ran towards his classroom. A few students down the corridor stared after the trail of smoke that the boy had produced and wondered among themselves what had happened. It was still early in the morning and not many students had arrived. The boy, a classmate of Daisuke and the Harada twins, made a sudden stop at the front door of his classroom and leaned against the door, panting for breath.

"What happened?" asked Riku Harada, the older twin upon seeing her classmate out of breath. The boy held up a piece of newspaper and Risa took it from him. It's the school's newspaper. A few classmates started to gather around them to take a look on what's happening. Risa held the newspaper in her hand and he eyes went wide when she saw what it says.

"School heart throb exposed?!" half-screamed the pretty twin as the others' jaw dropped. Everyone's eyes went wide as Risa continued to read from the newspaper aloud, "School heart throb, Hiwatari Satoshi from class 3-A and Niwa Daisuke from 3-B is having an underground relationship. This affair was proven true by our school newspaper reporter. The couple was found kissing and hugging at the back of the school gym yesterday morning after Niwa had caused a fuss in Hiwatari's classroom. The couple was believed to be having an argument earlier because Niwa was jealous of how the fan girls treated Hiwatari. He was also angry at Hiwatari for not pushing them away and letting them kiss him as they please. After following Niwa out of the classroom, Hiwatari and Niwa went to settle their argument behind the school gym. It was reported that Hiwatari made Niwa cry on the spot but after a few gentle words, the cry subsided and they patched things up. On one part, it was believed that Niwa shouted at our school's heartthrob that he hated him but the reason was unknown. On the next part, it was believed that Hiwatari confessed his love to Niwa while kissing him. The lover's quarrel finally ended after the kiss and they were seen walking back to their classes holding hands...."

"What is this?! Is this some kind of sick joke?" asked Riku angrily. Immediately, everyone started talking and the volume of whole class became deafening. Risa almost fainted on the spot after reading out everything, not believing that it was true. Riku got hold of her twin and shouted, "Risa! You okay? Don't faint! We need to get to the bottom of this!"

Risa Harada nodded weakly. There's no way that Niwa-kun is gay right? If he is then what about her? The thought of that almost made her cry but she tried to stop her emotions from taking over. "This is crazy. It's definitely a scandal."

Riku nodded in agreement. Some guys whistled while some girls squealed excitedly. The twin overheard a group of crazy **yaoi** fan girls discussing among themselves about how cute and cool it was to have a gay couple in school. Moreover, the school's heart throb. The discussion left a hollow pit in Risa's stomach.

"How can you be so sure that it's scandal Harada-**imouto**?" came a voice from behind her. The Harada twin turned around to find themselves face to face with none other than the school's Newspaper Club's newpresident, Takeshi. The guy was smiling at them, smirking actually.

"Takeshi-kun! We're just about to find you!" said Riku as she held up the school's newspaper to let her classmate see it. Pointing at the main page's headline story, Riku asked angrily, "Who wrote this? Is it true or is it a made-up just to gain attention?!"

Takeshi looked at the newspaper and smiled. "Calm down Harada-san. I believe you must have seen the picture featured on the newspaper right?"

Riku frowned and immediately looked at the newspaper. True enough, there were a few pictures attached to the story. The first one had Daisuke shouting at Satoshi. The second one was Satoshi coaxing his crying lover. The third one featured a hugging and kissing scene of them. The last one was a picture of Daisuke tugging playfully at Satoshi's hand leading him away from the back of the gym. Calming down and maintaining her posture, she asked "Takeshi, are these pictures real?"

A swift nod. Risa stared at Takeshi without saying anything; her throat was too dry for words. The commotion still had not ended and within a few minutes, almost everyone at school knew about it including the teachers. Riku, with an angry vein popping from her head, screamed at the class to shut up. Immediately, everyone was silenced.

"Get back to your seats people! Act normal when Niwa-kun comes okay?!" drilled the older twin, hitting the now rolled up newspaper against the teacher's table. As her task of being the class' newmonitor, she always had to be in control. "Ya hear me?!"

"Hait!" chorused the whole class. Just then, the door slide open and a flushed auburn hair boy came running in. Everyone's head was turned to him. Daisuke looked around the class and felt himself becoming uneasy because of the weird stare that he was receiving from his classmates. He smiled nervously.

"Umm...am I late?" he asked just to make sure. Slowly, he walked towards his seat - getting more and more self-conscious from the stares that he was getting from everyone. Riku, who was standing at the teacher's table, cleared her throat loudly. Instantly, everyone began chatting among themselves.

"You're not late Niwa-kun," said the older twin, answering the auburn hair boy's question. The auburn hair boy looked at the older twin and smiled at her, relieved. Riku smiled back to him and was about to walk over to his desk when the teacher came in. Riku quickly whispered to him, "I'll talk to you later." And went back to her seat. Daisuke nodded.

"To your seats class!" said the teacher as he placed his books on the teacher's table. The teacher looked around the class and his gaze fell onto the auburn hair boy. He smirked at the boy and Daisuke, still clueless of what was happening, only managed to give him a weak smile. "We'll start our lesson now. Everyone, open up your text books and turn to page 14!"

* * *

Translations: 

1) Yaoi - Gay  
2) Imouto - Younger sister


	5. Chapter 5: Love Lunch Box

**Are They Lovers?** by Kokoro-chin

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai. In other words, boy's love. Plus OCC-ness. Muahahahaha!

**Disclaimer:** D.N.Angel.Does.Not.Belong.To.Kokoro-chin.There.Satisfied?

**Author's rants: **Omigod! I can't believe I haven't updated for so long...the truth is, the whole story was completed last year but somehow I just couldn't find the time to upload it and somehow this fic totally slipped out of my mind just until...recently. I checked my old mailbox few days ago and found that a few readers would like me to continue it till the end so here I am, uploading the chapters one by one. But beware though, my grammars are not grade A and I'm sure there are a lot of mistakes in my fics so please bear with it until I can find another proof-reader for my stories. ;) Thanks for those who reviewed and keep on encouraging me to continue this (since I've considered myself retiring from the fandom world). In the meantime, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Five; Love Lunch Box **♥

Satoshi got up silently from his own desk and walked towards the door with his lunch box in his hand. The lunch bell had rang and his classmates were being unusually noisy today. The atmosphere was weird. The teachers were being weird as well. To add to the weirdness, students seemed to stare at him a lot. It's not that he hadn't grown used to the attention by now since he's the school's heart throb but this is way too much. Having everyone staring at your every move and everywhere you go isn't exactly normal. People only do that to others when the particular student had done something that could shock the entire school. Sensing that something is terribly wrong, the blue hair boy frowned deeply.

"What's up with these idiots today?" self-questioned the blue eye genius as he made his way towards the school garden, the place where he could have his peaceful lunch everyday. The hallway that he was walking on have a lot of students and they were watching his every move while whispering to each other. Satoshi glanced around him and found out that not only the third year students were there but the second and first years as well. Surely it's all right for third years to be there since it's the third year's floor. It's all right too for the second and first years to come usually but not like now, where dozens of students were crowding up the hallway just to stare at him. Now, that's really scary. The blue hair boy tried his best to remain calm and made his way slowly towards the stairs. Oh, how he wish he could run away. Just as he was about to round up to the corners, he passed by Daisuke's class and saw the auburn hair inside.

"Daisuke?" whispered the blue hair genius to himself. He slowed down his steps when he saw that dozens of students were crowding up around his lover's desk. The auburn hair doesn't seem to be too happy being in that situation. Finally, feeling that he had had enough for today and that his lunch could wait, the blue hair boy entered Daisuke's classroom. He looked around the class and with a monotone voice, asked "What's happening?"

For a while, time seemed to have stopped. The noises, the students, the wind...everything. Everyone's attention was focused on the school's heart throb and Satoshi had an unreadable expression on his stoic face. Seriously, this is what you get from the school's most popular ice prince.

"Sa-chan?" suddenly came the voice that broke the ice. Immediately, the volume went up and everything got worse. Male classmates were giving out wolf whistles and the females were all squealing and jumping up and down excitedly.

"Niwa-kun called Hiwatari-kun Sa-chan!" shouted somebody from among the crowds and the volume got even louder. Satoshi stared at the commotion that was happening in front of him and gritted his teeth. Daisuke was blushing as red as a tomato in his seat as he received some slaps on his back. The Harada twin was having trouble breathing even among the suffocating crowd. Then suddenly,

"Quiet!" shouted Satoshi fiercely, causing the uproar to sink. Everyone's attention was now on him once again. Clenching his hands tightly to keep himself calm, the blue hair boy asked, "Would someone please tell me what is going on?"

The crowd grew silent. Satoshi looked around him, expecting somebody to answer his question. Finally, after what seems like forever, Riku Harada stepped out among the crowd. The blue hair boy arched an eyebrow.

"Finally...Harada-san, would you mind telling me?" asked the blue eye genius politely, still in a flat voice. Out of the corner of his piercing blue eyes, he saw the auburn hair getting redder and redder by the passing seconds.

"Anou sa...here," said the older twin as she held out a copy of the school's newspaper to the boy. The blue eye genius stared at the copy of newspaper for a while before he took it politely from the girl's hand; all the while wondering what has that got to do with everything. With the newspaper in his hand, the blue hair boy neared his lover's desk and placed his lunch box on the desk. Daisuke was watching his lover and his face looked flushed. Satoshi looked at him for a moment before heshifted his gaze on the newspaper. Holding up the papers in a reading manner, the boy started to read it. When he read the main headline, he had a shocked expression on his face but after a split second, it was masked back with the usual calm face. Satoshi continued to read the contents of the newspaper and arched an eyebrow when he saw the pictures that were featured together with the story. After finish reading, the blue eye boy folds the paper in half and politely hands it back to Riku. The silence was overwhelming. Everyone was waiting patiently for the heart throb to say something, anything.

Satoshi glanced over to his lover and Daisuke blushed even more. Smirking secretly on how cute the auburn hair looked, he said "I'm not going to comment on that. And if you'd excuse me, I think I'll like to have my lunch with my friend now."

The blue hair boy took his lunch box from Daisuke's desk and looked at his lover. Students were whispering to each other by now. Smiling down at the auburn hair, the blue eye boy asked politely, "Would you like to have lunch with me today Niwa-kun?"

"It's a lunch date!" whistled somebody from the crowd. Daisuke blushed and nodded his head slowly. He needed to get out of this class, this is embarrassing enough. Gathering his lunch box, the auburn hair quickly pulled his lover out from the classroom and together they walked quickly to the school's garden. All the way to the garden, students were staring at them and whispering to each other. Suffering the most embarrassing moment in his life, Daisuke turned beet red and hide himself behind his lover. Satoshi smirked.

"What's up Dai-chan? Scared that the girls will snatch away your love lunch box?" teased Satoshi when they finally reached the garden. The place was perfect, no one was there and it was peaceful. Daisuke pouted at his lover.

"Mou...Sa-chan also. That's enough. Haven't I suffered enough humiliation for the day?" whined the auburn hair. Satoshi smiled.

"What? Being with me is humiliating?" asked the blue hair boy, looking at his lover. Daisuke shook his head furiously.

"You know I don't mean it that way..."

"Then? In what way?" asked the blue hair boy again.

"Not the way you think..." trailed off the auburn hair, playing around with his spoon.

"Prove it."

"Eh?"

"Kiss me Daisuke."

"Ehhhh?"

"If being with me isn't humiliating then I don't think it's such a big deal to kiss me here. No one's here anyway," stated the blue eye genius. Daisuke blushed.

"Ie. It's just that..." the auburn hair's sentence was cut off by a forceful kiss that landed on his lips before he knew it. Satoshi was kissing him hungrily and roughly. A few seconds later, they broke apart, gasping for breath. The blue hair boy smacked his palm against his forehead.

"Gomen ne Dai-chan...I couldn't control myself," apologized the blue eye boy to his lover. Daisuke wiped his lips with the back of his hand and shook his head, his face flushed. Satoshi was acting really weird today. He had never kissed him like that before. Daisuke blushed as he thought of what had just happened a while ago. Suddenly, his thoughts were scratched by Satoshi's trembling voice saying, "I'm sorry Daisuke. I love you. I love you...so much."


	6. Chapter 6: What Went Wrong?

**Are They Lovers? by Kokoro-chin **

**Warnings:** This is shounen-ai, baby.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, not mine.

**Author's rants:** Actually, I've accidentally deleted my previous copy of this chapter when I update chapter 7 so I forgot what I wrote in here 7 months ago. Heh. Gomen nasai and please keep the reviews coming! Sorry for my bad english again!!

* * *

**Chapter Six; What went wrong? **

Right after lunch, both boys walked separately back to their classrooms to avoid more gossips coming from the students. Although it does hurt both of them to act so cold towards each other but no other better ways were found to prevent more ridiculous rumors from spreading like wild fire than that. 'Icy cold silence treatment is the best way to deal with rumors' was what the blue hair genius had told him earlier. The auburn hair walked stiffly towards his classroom, feeling ever so self-conscious under the stares of the students. Some were unbelievable stares, some death glares, some admiration shy glances. Daisuke sighed under his breathe. Had he never come across situations like this before and it's giving him the jitters. How did Satoshi tolerate under situations like this every single day? Being the whole's main focus wasn't such a great idea to him now it seems.

"Niwa-kun!" suddenly came a loud voice from behind him, startling him to no end. The auburn hair boy turned around rapidly, almost stumbling over his own feet in response. There standing behind him was a set of twins, the Harada sisters. Riku was smiling at him in a very strange way while the younger one, Risa had a look on her face that told him she was feeling uneasy...and worried. Daisuke scratched his head even though it was not itchy at all, probably an act that had become his bad habit to deal will matters that he doesn't know how to deal with.

"Umm...Harada-san? What's the matter?" asked the boy slowly, wondering why the twins had called him even though somewhere at the back of his head knew the real reason behind it. As the steps got nearer, the air bearing awkwardness doubled.

"I'm glad I caught up with you Niwa-kun! I've so many questions that I'd like to ask you!" said Riku in a somewhat cheerfully eerie tone. Her twin, Risa was fidgeting beside her, as if a kid who was caught with his hand inside the jellybeans jar. After a few silent moments later, rubbing her hand against the back of her head goofily, she continued, "I mean...Risa has!"

"Eh?" an echo of confusion escaped the auburn hair boy's soft lips. In front of him, the twin with shoulder length hair turned crimson. Seeing the usually cheerful girl blushing, the auburn hair couldn't help himself but to think that Risa actually looked cute and pretty. Absent-mindedly, the boy smiled.

"Niwa-kun?" a small voice of insecurity shot right through his thoughts.

Startled again, the auburn hair took a step back and hastily replied, "Hait?"

"Etto..." began the blushing twin. Daisuke saw her clasping and unclasping her hand in front of her school uniform in a quite nervous manner. Unwilling thoughts rode his mind once again. This better be good. "Are you...uhh...are you and...Hi..."

The girl trailed off, staring at the floor as if counting tiles would very much be more interesting than talking to someone like him. Darkness clouded over her eyes and pretty features. Riku whom was standing beside her all the while to support puts a hand on her twin's shoulder in an assuring manner. The assurance that her twin gave her seems to lift up her courage a little and Risa Harada lifted her face to look squarely at the auburn hair in the eyes. Daisuke ruby orbs were jumping in sync with his furiously pumping heart now. He was expecting the worst.

"Is it true?" hissed the twin in an almost angry manner but not quite. The auburn hair boy, not knowing what to do, only managed to keep quiet. He wanted to much to tell everyone, to scream into their face that he is in fact, dating the high-school's heartthrob Hiwatari Satoshi. But his conscience knew better. If he did just exactly what he thought a few second ago, he would be the worst enemy of the whole Satoshi's Fan Club, the most interesting specimen to his friends and classmates, the biggest fool to the teacher's staff board and a silent enemy to himself. Not getting a reply from the boy that she had taken liking in, Risa tried again, a bit forcefully this time. "Is it that you and Hiwatari-kun is actually dating?"

Thousands of reasons trained past his brain. Finally, faking a bright smile, he replied, "No. We're not dating."

He heard Risa breathe out a sign of relief. The girl was actually holding her breath all the time waiting for his answer. Riku whom was standing behind her twin all along, squeezed her sister's shoulder as if congratulating her. The twins smiled at each other. Daisuke smiled brightly at both of them but deep down inside, he felt like breaking down and cry his heart out. This is the right thing to do. He kept on chanting the sentence over and over again in his head to comfort himself. Of course it was the right thing to do; he had been doing it for years now. In fact, he's gotten so used to avoiding his lover at school that nobody knows about their relationship at all. Suddenly, Risa's normally bubbly voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Niwa-kun! We should be going now. The bell will ring any minute now."

Just a split second when the younger twin's lips were pressed together, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch break. Daisuke watched as the set of twins walked in front of him hand-in-hand, chattering away happily and he couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness hitting him in the heart. Hard. Why can't he be happy like them too? What exactly had gone wrong?

The auburn hair slid into his chair discreetly, ignoring his classmates' curious stare. He was tired. Very very tired of everything that happened today. It was supposed to be a secret between him, Satoshi and Miko but somehow things don't away go the way you want them to. He'd been tolerating with every obstacle that came his way since the day he and Satoshi started their relationship. Compared to the things that they've gone through together, this seems nothing. But again...does it? If he's not really bothered by it, then why is he feeling all mixed up inside? If this isn't supposed to hurt him, then why is his heart aching inside? What exactly had gone wrong?


	7. Chapter 7: Silent Sufferings

**Are They Lovers? by Kokoro-chin**

**Warnings:** Yesh, this is a shounen-ai fic.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D.N.Angel.

**Author's rants:** Wow...it's been 7 months since I've updated! Gomen ne. Sorry for the delay and I've got a lot of complaints from readers saying that my grammar is not good and some of them offered to beta-read this fic and I'm really happy for it! Really, it's just that I don't have the time to pick which one of you to beta for me. Gomen gomen. Hehe. Anyway, this chapter is also not beta-ed. Please forgive my grammar mistakes!! I promise I'll get a beta-reader soon. Yep, anyway, enjoy this chapter everyone and thanks for all the reviews!!

My english grammar sucks...GOMEN!! T.T

* * *

**Chapter Seven; Silent Sufferings**

Daisuke walked slowly up the steps of the grand condominium that he is currently living in with his lover. Getting greetings from the jolly bulky security guard as he walked past him, the auburn hair could only nod politely in respond. He didn't feel like saying hello and stay to chat with him like he usually did. He didn't feel like saying anything at all. So, he just walked away quickly towards the elevator and pushed the button.

Satoshi was not with him. The blue eye genius was always late staying back in school getting dragged by numerous different types of girls everyday to join their clubs. The girls of his fan club at school has been following him everyday after school and it always took the blue hair boy almost all of his energy and patience to shake them off his tail. That is why they never had the chance to walk home together. When it was time for the blue hair boy to be free from his fan girls, Daisuke would be occupied with his school club activities. Being a senior isn't easy for him either. He had always reminded himself not to run home to his lover because he had a responsibility as a senior to attend to his juniors' needs.

Today, like always, the auburn hair was all alone again. He was used to it by now. Three years and it had never changed. The only time that both of them had walked home together was probably next to never. He didn't even remember when was the last time his lover had walk him back to their home without being followed by Satoshi's crazy fan girls. Deep down inside, the auburn hair boy was lonely. Where was Satoshi when he needed him most?

'Probably with a bunch of his fan girls somewhere far away from me,' the auburn hair boy thought bitterly. He pushed the button again, more harder this time. Tilting his head upward to look at which floor that the elevator is currently at through the black electronic screen board, the boy sighed in frustration. Why is the damn elevator so slow today? The boy pressed the elevator button repeatedly, feeling impatience rising within him. He was about to press the button again when suddenly a strong pair of hands gripped his hand from behind. Shocked, the auburn hair turned around.

"Sa-chan!" There he was, standing in front of him, his lover that he had missed so much. Satoshi smiled down at the smaller boy, still holding his small hand in his hands firmly in place.

"If you keep on pressing the poor button, I'm afraid it'll accuse you of abusing Dai-chan," joked the blue hair boy. The auburn hair blushed slightly at his lover's remark. He started to open his mouth to protest but then closed it back again, deciding not to. The blue hair boy looked at his lover a while before the elevator buzzed and the door slides open smoothly gaining entrance to both boys. Still holding his lover's hand in a way their fingers entwined together, the blue hair boy glanced at the auburn hair boy from the corner of his piercing blue eyes. Daisuke leaned over and pressed the button labeled 20 on the elevator's cold wall and retreated back to his lover. There was silence. Other than the quiet hum from the elevator's air-cond and the slightly strain-your-ears-to-hear-it sound of the elevator being pulled up automatically by the iron ropes and chains, not a sound was heard coming out from both of their lips. The silence was uncomfortable.

"Why-" the auburn hair boy was about to start asking when the elevator buzzed and stopped. Satoshi turned his attention fully to his lover, expecting him to continue what he had started. But his lover did not and the sentence was left hanging - soon to be forgotten. The door slide open as Daisuke released his hand from the blue eye genius' and walked out from it, leaving a confused Satoshi inside. He followed the auburn hair boy towards their home and stopped in front of the thick brown wooden door beside his lover. Daisuke was busy fishing out the house key from his school bag, not noticing the stare that the blue hair boy was giving him all the while. Finally, with silent triumph, the boy got hold of the key and opened the door.

"Daisuke..." began the taller boy softly as he stood there watching his lover stripping out of his shoes. The auburn hair boy could feel his muscle tensing up but he remained calm. Satoshi had always called in by his name instead of his nickname when he was in a bad mood or when he was about to discuss something serious with him. The auburn hair boy untied his shoelaces slowly without glancing up. Satoshi snorted and sat down beside him to untie his shoelaces too.

"Sa-chan..." said the smaller boy quietly, getting up from his position and placed his shoes into the shoe cabinet. Satoshi looked at him and swore that he saw a glint of tear floating dangerously in the corner of his lover's ruby eyes. Daisuke's voice seemed to waver as he continued hastily, "I'm tired. I'm going to take a nap now."

Satoshi could almost felt all the air punched out from him. This is ridiculous. What happened to the Dai-chan that used to lift up his spirit and make him happy everyday after he came home from school? He watched silently as his lover somewhat sauntered towards the bedroom that they had been sharing since they moved in together three years ago. The auburn hair boy looked tired, lacking of energy and wasn't in the mood to discuss what had happened earlier in school.

'All the rumors, stares and pestering questions must have worn him out,' thought the blue eye genius, making his way into the bedroom as well. Somewhere deep in his mind, he knew that Daisuke is suffering. The auburn hair boy's sad face and tears circled his mind and Satoshi could feel his heart aching. It was his fault. It was his entire fault.


	8. Chapter 8 : Hide and Seek

**Are They Lovers? by Kokoro-chin**

**Warning:** Shounen-ai and bad english.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Daisuke and Satoshi no matter how much I wanted to eat them up. :)

**Author's Rants:** I think I updated pretty fast this time. Err...like in 3 months time? dodge flying sharp objects I know I know, forgive me but I'm trying my best to finish up this fic. I've got writer's block on how am I supposed to end this "thing" that I started back 3 years ago. Acckk! This fic has been delayed for 3 years?!!! o.O;; Okay, okay, I know what I should do. I'll just think up of something...somehow. Don't wanna disappoint some of them who likes my fics. ;) Here's the eight chap! Please R&R! I don't mind criticism. But I've warned you that my english is no good. ;)

* * *

The bright morning light shone its beautiful rays onto the peaceful face of a certain sleeping auburn hair boy. Daisuke stirred a little in his sleep as his eyebrows knitted together in a weird way. A while later, ruby orbs slowly opened to the sight of a blue colored ceiling above and he rubbed his eyes sleepily. The boy blinked once and then twice to adjust his eyes to the bright sunrise beam coming from outside his bedroom window by the bed. He stretched out lazily sitting upright and smiled, breathing in the sweet aroma coming from his breakfast made by his lover, Satoshi from the kitchen below. It's an everyday routine for him but today seemed a bit different. Wait a second. There's no sweet aroma from anywhere! All he could smell was the scent of sakura flowers outside his window. 

"Sa-chan?" he wondered aloud. The blue colored pillows beside him was neatly placed and the other half of the bed seemed unusually tidy. It was as if Satoshi never came back to sleep last night. The auburn hair boy quickly exited his bedroom and washed his face in the bathroom located at the end of the hallway aligned with the bedroom. After he finished cleaning up himself, the auburn hair boy quickly dressed himself up in his school uniform and ran down the stairs.

"Sa-chan?" he called out again to his lover's name, expecting the blue hair boy to be inside the kitchen, urging him to hurry up or he'll be late for school. But his vision found no one that resembles his lover - or anything by that means – inside the humungous kitchen. Scratching his head in confusion, the auburn hair boy neared the kitchen counter to find a plate of sandwiches wrapped in plastic covers waiting for him. There was a sticky note with some neat handwritings attached to the sandwiches' cover.

"Dai-chan. I'll be going first to school today for student council meeting. I've prepared the sandwiches for you. Be sure to eat it. See you in school. Don't be late. Bye. Sa-chan," read the auburn hair boy to himself quietly as he peeled the note away from the sandwiches. He eyed the sandwiches for a while before he stared back at the paper in his hand again and crumpled it into a small ball. Suddenly, he doesn't feel like eating at all.

"Student council meeting huh?" whispered the auburn hair boy to himself with a sad smile playing on his soft rosy lips. Slowly, the boy took the plate of sandwiches and went over to the dustbin. Stepping on the foot pad of it, the lid automatically flips open and a few fresh sandwiches tumbled down from the red plate, into the dustbin. Daisuke brought the plate over to the sink, threw it in and left the once again silent kitchen. Student councils never had meetings in the morning.

Daisuke walked deliberately into his school compound. Students were walking alongside him with happy smiles on their faces, chattering away. Some wore a half-asleep expression on their faces while some had the look of sheer boredom with them. The auburn hair walked silently, wearing an unreadable expression on his cute face. He held his bag with both hands in front of him, muttering something to himself all the way. Some students were still eyeing him with weird suspicions in their eyes but the auburn hair boy tried ignored it. Finally, he reached his classroom, opened the door gently and walked in. He never thought that coming to school would be such a frantic experience but ever since his and Satoshi's relationship were exposed, he did now.

"Damn," half-swore the auburn hair boy as he slid into his chair discreetly and placed his bag on the desk. His looked around the classroom and found that a few of his female classmates were looking at him and whispering in a group. When he looked at them, the bunch of girls shifted their gaze away with the scarlet color stains on their cheeks. Daisuke gave them a wry smile. He found himself getting more and more unable to adjust to the new atmosphere by each ticking seconds.

The auburn hair boy sat in his chair entertaining his own thoughts when suddenly he heard some squeals from the group of girls that he noticed earlier. Daisuke's ruby orbs found their ways to the classroom door and landed on a pair of piercing blue eyes. A pair of cold eyes that most likely belong to Hiwatari Satoshi, his lover. The blue hair boy scanned the classroom for a while to find his smaller lover but to no avail. He saw a flash of red hair floating behind the classroom by the door before they were gone completely.

"Daisuke..." whispered the blue eye genius to himself, taking down his glasses and placed it inside his pocket. More excited squealings were heard from the girls inside the classroom. The blue hair boy stepped out of the classroom quickly and looked around the corridor. Niwa Daisuke was nowhere to be seen. "Why are you avoiding me?"

Satoshi took a glance at his watch and realized that there was still time before the lesson starts. Hastily, the blue hair boy decided to find his lover. He ran towards the stairs and took it two steps each. Where could Daisuke be? He ran towards the library, entered it and came out with a disappointed expression on his handsome face. Breathing heavily, the blue hair boy calmed himself and thought of all the possible places that the auburn hair might be. This is so unlike him to worry and lose his cool over something so...small. But...Daisuke isn't something _small_ to him. The auburn hair boy was his everything.

"Where are you Daisuke?" asked the blue hair boy to the air around him, biting at his lower lip. He looked at the setting surrounding him and ran towards one of the school blocks. Searching the auburn hair boy on each floor of the school building almost suffocated him, he was lacking of oxygen no matter how much stamina he had. Daisuke was still nowhere to be found.

Satoshi leaned against the wall of the school building to catch his breath when suddenly the wall opened! Unprepared for it, the blue hair boy fell and braced himself for the impact but it never came. Instead, he felt himself landing on something soft and his lips were glued to something soft as well. He stayed in that position not moving for a few seconds until he felt something stirred from beneath him. Startled, the blue hair boy looked underneath him to find himself actually kissing his friend, Saehara and the victim was groaning in pain. He was kissing and lying on top of the Newspaper Club's president - in a seducing and weird pose no matter how you look at it. By quick reflex, the blue hair boy immediately unlock their lips, his face expression remained unreadable.

"Ouch," groaned the president of the Newspaper Club. "Do you mind getting your lips off me Hiwatari-kun?"

"Oh...sorry," apologized the blue hair boy as he quickly rolled off from Saehara and stood up, brushing up himself. Saehara got up and brush up himself as well. Satoshi looked at the wall behind his friend that suddenly opened up a while ago to find that it was actually a door. The Newspaper Club's door to be precise. That explains why Saehara was in there.

"What are you doing here Hiwatari-kun?" asked the president warily, picking up a few pictures from the floor that fell off from his file when he fell earlier.

"Umm..." hesitated the blue eye genius. He was actually looking for his lover, Daisuke but there's no way he would tell that to Saehara, the president of the Newspaper Club. His blue eyes met with Saehara's brown eyes and he could almost swear he saw a mischievous glint in it.

"Looking for your lover boy?" asked Saehara almost too good-naturedly. Satoshi stared at the boy in front of him, holding back the urge to strangle him right then and there. How could this guy be so...so...so...right? Satoshi groaned inwardly. This is getting nowhere and he needed to find Daisuke fast. Suddenly, something snapped inside his brain and he smirked.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I'm looking for Daisuke and I need you to help me with something Saehara. If that's all right with you..."


End file.
